Levy's Frightening Revenge!
by XN4m1n3
Summary: No not her revenge on Gajeel for when Team Shadowgear was pinned to a tree. A cruel revenge for a completely different reason. (Sorry I suck at summaries, plus this is my first fanfiction) Please Review, I would appreciate the criticism.
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet, sunny day in Magnolia and inside a certain guild Mirajane was singing a beautiful song that even stopped Natsu and Gray's fight. Everyone was in total bliss when Mira sang that they didn't even notice the absence of a certain iron studded slayer and his exceed companion, well everyone except for two bluenettes; Juvia and Levy, however they both simply thought Gajeel was mad because everyone had kicked him off the stage before he could even start singing and not to long afterwards Mira started singing.

_He's probably just blowing off steam_ they both thought before sighing, Juvia went back to looking at a shirtless Gray from a respectable distance and Levy happily went back to listening to Mira's song.

After Mira's encore and her encore's encore and her encore's enco-

Well you get the idea

After Mira was finished singing, Levy still didn't see Gajeel anywhere so she decided to go check up on him and that's when it hit her; she didn't know where Gajeel lived! How is it possible that they have known each other for so long and that Gajeel knew where she lived but she didn't know where he lived?

_Well most girls in Fairy Tail live in Fairy Hills and the fact that I live there isn't exactly a secret… But since Gajeel has been barging into my house lately… I can finally get him back!_ She thought, an evil grin appearing on her face where her once innocent smile used to be.

XXXXLevy's Revenge FantasyXXXX

_Levy's sitting on a chair in Gajeel's living room with wine in her hand waiting for Gajeel and Lily's return _(Reference to OVA 4 in the anime)_ When they finally get home they are wearing the expression Levy wears when she comes home to Gajeel and Lily in her house and helping themselves to any food they find which usually ends up with her running out of kiwis and kitchen utensils._

_"__What are you doing in our house?!" They said shocked_

_'__Funny, that's the same line I use when they're in my house' she thought giggling to herself_

As she kept fantasizing her revenge, Jet and Droy just looked scared watching as Levy's evil grin slowly regained its previous Levyness.

"I wonder what's wrong with Levy" Jet said as Droy's sweat dropped

"You don't think that she's going to-" Droy was cut off as a piece of Gray's ice hit him square in the face.

While they were busy cowering in the corner, Levy had gone around the guild asking almost every person she saw if they knew where Gajeel lived but none of them had a clue as to where the iron dragon slayer and the black exceed lived, not even Juvia knew!

Thankfully, there was one person who had documented where everyone in fairy tail lived, for romantic purposes of course, Mirajane. Unfortunately, all three Strauss siblings had gone on a mission together so Levy would have to find a different person to get information from. Then she remembered that Natsu could track Gajeel's scent all the way to his house! Levy squealed from anticipation at getting revenge on her best friend.

_Yes I called him my best friend, get over it!_

So she decided she would wait until he stopped fighting with Gray but she didn't have to wait long because Erza had beat them both senseless, sending Gray's ice in one direction and Natsu's fire in the other direction almost completely wrecking the guild hall.

**Levy's P.O.V.**

"Hello Levy" Erza says smiling while holding Natsu and Gray by their collars

"Hi Erza!" I smiled back

"Levyyyy!" Happy yelled flying behind me for protection

"Luce is trying to kill meeeeee!" he said as Lu-chan stormed after him and almost bumping into me

"L-Lu-chan! C-Calm down, I'm sure he didn't mean to do whatever he did to make you so mad!"

She blinked finally realizing I was here.

"Oh Levy-chan I'm sorry! But that cat-" She sent him a death glare

"Natsuuuu save meeeee!" Happy cried flying to his dragon slayer

"No way! Luce is too scary! Fight her on your own!" Natsu said retreating behind me

Then I remembered I had a goal in mind when coming here

"Umm, Natsu?"

"Yeah"

"Do you think you could do me a favor?"

"Sure Levy, what do you need?"

"Well, do you think you could tell me where Gajeel lives?"

"Sorry, but I don't know where Metal head lives."

"Natsu…" Lu-chan stared at him and face-palmed because of Natsu's stupidity, then when we thought he finally understood…..

"I could help you find him though, and other people might know where he lives…."

He had to go back to square one.

Gray was the one to finally explain it to him

"You idiot, Levy is asking if you can sniff out Gajeel's scent"

It took a minute but when he did get it

"I totally knew that ice queen" he pouted "You just got to say it before I did"

We all sighed

Then Gray had thrown an insult at Natsu and their usual fighting ensued, leaving me to find a way to shut them up long enough for Natsu to help me out, thankfully Erza shut both of them up with one look and told Natsu to show me the way.

But before we could head out Jet and Droy asked me where I was going so I just smiled and said

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

"None of your Business" she said her smile never leaving her face but with an evil glint in her eyes

Both of their sweat-dropped and before Jet and Droy could ask Levy what was wrong with her, she went out of the guild doors following Natsu with another evil grin creeping up her face. Both of them shuddered

"It couldn't be" Jet said shaking his head

"Could it?" Droy asked obvious fear in his voice

Both of them could stop their mouths from saying those words but they couldn't stop their minds from saying it loud and clear

_Is she-_

Their thoughts were interrupted when a bench hit both of them in the face as three people walked into the guild. The one who threw the bench was yelling something about a man always expecting the unexpected, and the other two walking into the bar in an attempt to help Kinana with the orders.

**Outside The Guild**

"Alright I've caught the scent Levy, just follow me!"

"Okay!"

They travelled to the outskirts of Magnolia only to find a small stone house with a sign nailed to the door saying

'Keep Out Private Property of Gajeel Redfox and Pantherlily'

"You know this kind of reminds me of my house" Natsu said as he was walking away

_Finally! I can get my revenge! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Flashback**

"get off the stage screws for brains!" Natsu shouted over Gajeel's loud singing

"shut up fire breath!"

"Are you picking a fight with me?"

Before Natsu could move Erza shot them a glare and Natsu sat there fearing for his life and hiding behind Happy

"Tch. Whatever, c'mon Lily let's go"

And without another word Lily and Gajeel left the guild without anyone noticing them leave except for Juvia and Levy of course

They walked out of the guild and made their way to their home with Gajeel angry and wanting to vent on something, on someONE was more like it. As if reading his mind Lily spoke

"If you want to take your anger out on someone then how about we spar?"

Gajeel grinned

"Thanks cat, but I won't be going easy on you this time"

"Try me"

With that they fought, in the forest close to their house, for what they thought was only a few minutes had ended up as being a few hours and by the time they had called it a draw and headed home, the sun had already gone down.

**Flashback End**

When they were in front of their home, Lily went back into battle mode

"Gajeel-"

"Yeah, there's someone in our house" Gajeel said cutting him off

They both nodded and Pantherlily opened the door as quietly as possible and Gajeel was in a fighting stance ready for an attack, but it turned out to be...

Gajeel P.O.V.

"Levy?" We both said surprised

The bookworm was sleeping sprawled out on my floor.

"Gajeel, you know what Levy smells like so why did you let me believe she was an intruder?" He said as he transformed back into a small cat

Lily had a good point, but...

"I smelled an intruder! I didn't smell her scent, heck, I can't even smell it now!" I said angrily

'why would she come here? How did she even know where I lived? Wait-'

"Salamander! He probably tracked my scent to my house! " I yelled furiously

"The next time I see him I'm gonna-"

I was cut off by Lily face palming

"What?!"

"You do realize you're yelling in front of a sleeping Levy right?"

I looked down remembering the sleeping shrimp at my feet, who started to stir

"Crap!"

I remember the last time I woke her up, it was 2 in the morning and her eyes looked devoid of emotion just staring blankly at me until she realized I woke her up, that's when all hell broke loose. I still remember that scary face she made...

Narrator P.O.V.

Gajeel's sweat dropped. He picked up Levy, careful not to wake her and for a split second he thought 'beautiful' then proceeded to tuck her into his bed and leave to sleep on the couch, but as fate would have it Gajeel wasn't going to get his way.

'No no no no no' he thought looking down at the little hand clasped in a death grip around the edge of his shirt. Carefully he tried removing his shirt and he got it off but now she was holding his wrist.

"Well I guess there's no getting out of this one" he sighed and climbed in beside Levy and as her grip loosened, his breathing evened out and he was sound asleep, without even noticing the smirking exceed in the doorway.

The Next Morning

Gajeel woke up to a cold, empty bed. He sighed as he got up noticing her scent was gone.

'Does she hate me that much? To just leave without a word? I get that I probably deserve it, but then, why does my heart hurt when she isn't here?' He thought.

He walked into the kitchen surprised to find Levy cooking breakfast.

'Why can't I smell her scent yet she was here all night' he thought

"Good morning Gajeel!" She said smiling at him

"'Morning" Was all he could manage to get out before his mouth started drooling as he saw all of the iron she had made for him.

Pantherlily walked in a little bit after Gajeel noticing all of the food laid out on their dining table, especially the ones that had kiwi in them.

Levy giggled seeing both of them in awe of her cooking/magic skills.

With both of their stomachs rumbling the guys sat themselves at the table and started to eat but not how they usually eat, no both of them had the same simple question in their head that had a not so simple answer.

'Why?'

TIMESKIP

The boys were about to leave their house still confused then Gajeel finally asked what had gotten into her

"Hey Shrimp?"

"Yeah Gajeel?"

"Why'd you come to our house in the fist place?"

She walked outside the door, about a few feet away from the house, with a familiar grin stretching across her face and said

"To do this"

With a wave of her hand a box of runes appeared around their house trapping Lily and Gajeel inside. But of course that wasn't all, nope, no way she was going to end it here, this is when the fun begins.


	3. Chapter 3

"hey! Shorty let us out!"

"I understand that Gajeel might've done something stupid, but why am I in here with him?"

"Hey! I didn't do anything stupid! At least I don't think so." He said thinking about him doing something stupid to Levy recently

Levy giggled as they started arguing and the iron dragon tried to think of something

"What are you laughing at?! And let us out!" Yelled Gajeel as he punched a wall that would never break

"But where's the fun in that?" She said

That's when it happened. Her face changed from her usual innocent smile to a nasty smirk with red glowing eyes.

**At the guild**

"Is she doing-"Jet started but Droy cut him off

"No way! The last time she did that she promised that she wouldn't do it again as long as we stopped following her home."

"So then why do I get the feeling that someone is about to be on the other end of Levy's Ultimate Revenge?"

Both guys shuddered

"Well, if she is I'm sorry for the poor guy at the receiving end" Droy said worrying for whoever pissed off Levy

Natsu walked over obviously listening to what they were saying

"What was that about Levy's Ultimate Revenge?"

With that question, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Happy and the half of the guild that wasn't drunk were staring at Jet and Droy all of them wanting to know. Both guys looked down nervously and refused to speak her horrible plan when Jet spoke up

"Well, I don't think you wanna know..." Jet said as Droy nodded in agreement

"Well, I wanna know so out with it already!" Shouted Natsu

Droy gulped and said

"Then it's not our fault you'll get nightmares.."

"Yeah right like Levy could give me nightmares" Everyone nodded, how could their innocent script mage give them nightmares?

"Well, I warned you"Droy said waiting for the inevitable horror story

"When she first starts her plans to get revenge, she seems like her normal self but every once in a while she'll show an evil grin that's sure to make your skin crawl" Jet said shivering

"She starts off with a small harmless prank like waiting in your house until you get home, then she either thanks you for letting her stay or she apologizes for playing the prank, either way she stays for the night." Droy gulped again "That's when it happens"

"She places runes around your house while you are asleep, making sure there's no escape for you. And all with a smile on her face" Jet continued "then her old self is gone and out comes Scary Levy!"

Everyone paused and thought about it  
'how scary could she be?'

"Thankfully since she uses up most of her magic making sure the runes won't break she barely has enough left to do anything once your caught" Jet said

"Then what's the problem? How come you guys are scared of her when she doesn't have a lot of magic left?" Asked Natsu

"Well she has enough magic for one last spell... Which is all she needs... She either scares you with her looks or..." He replied

Both of them shuddered remembering that nightmare

"...she scares you using her last bit of magic...by turning into a creature so terrifying..." Droy said nervously "she turned into-"

Droy was stopped by Jet who said

"or she tortures you" said jet obviously too scared to listen to Droy expose their greatest fear

"how?" Asked Gray

"You see, she tortures you based on your abilities, for example if it were you, Gray, she'd probably negate your magic and turn your house into an oven" Jet said as Droy put down his burger losing his appetite

Gray's sweat dropped at that comment

"Or if it was Natsu and Happy she'd throw a stink bomb that would stink for days on end, so even if you left your house you'd smell it from a mile away or some other torture considering you're a dragon slayer" said Droy

Natsu stood there as scared as he is when Erza is beating him and Gray to a pulp and Happy was holding onto him for dear life.

"Not so cute and innocent now is she?"

Everyone's sweat dropped as the thought about the torture the might go through if they ever pissed off the little script mage

"But how do you guys know about it?" asked Elfman "It's not manly to stalk people!"

"Well actually we were on the receiving end of it and afterwards she turned back to Innocent Levy ad told us that sometimes she goes a little overboard when it comes to revenge."

Back to Gajeel and Pantherlily's House

"What the hell Shrimp! Why'd you make it smell so bad in here and why is it so loud?!"

Levy didn't say a word, she had moved her hand across the air writing the words STINK BOMB and LOUD NOISE filling the dragon slayer's house with a foul odor and an ear splitting noise and with his heightened senses he was practically dying in there, desperately trying to break down the rune wall in an attempt to free himself. And Lily faired no better, since he has heightened senses as well, although not as much as Gajeel, he was almost in tears at how bad it smelled and his ears were bursting.

"Levy, please let us out! I promise to make Gajeel apologize!"

"BUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" Gajeel yelled furiously

**1 hour later...**

'Maybe they've had enough' she thought as she watched them both lying on the floor twitching

"Solid Script SILENT, Solid Script CLEAN" she yelled

In an instant the house was quiet and sparkling clean however the house owners were still lying there, both too frightened to get up

"C'mon guys it wasn't THAT bad" she says sighing

"wasn't that bad? WASN'T THAT BAD?!" Gajeel roared jumping to his feet however Lily was still too afraid to get up

"YOU PUT BOTH OF US THROUGH HELL!"

"Well, maybe i did go a bit overboard again" she thought aloud

"Wait. You mean you've done this to others?" asked Lily as he got up still covering his ears for some reason

"Well ya, but only to Jet and Droy whenever they followed me home, which is the whole reason I did this. You two keep barging into my house!" she said pouting

"Well if that's the reason then I apologize Levy. I didn't know that upset you." Lily said bowing his head

"Yeah, sorry Shrimp. But did you really have to make us go through all that?"

"Yes I did because you guys keep barging in and embarrassing me!"

"Alright, alright!" Gajeel yelled "I'll stop going to your house" he sighed

"I-I never s-said you should stop coming over" she stuttered "I just don't want you to embarrass me anymore"

"Well I don't know if I can promise that."

"Are you sure about that?" Levy said glaring at him

"W-W-Well I'll try" Gajeel said from behind Pantherlily

"And I'll make sure we keep that promise" said the black exceed "Well we better get going, everyone's probably worried about us" Gajeel nodded in agreement

"By the way Shorty, how come I can't smell your scent?"

"Oh I forgot! Solid Script REVEAL SMELL!" She yelled "I was using it earlier to mask my prescence from you and Lily"

'That bookworm always manages to amaze me' Gajeel thought smiling to himself

**TIME SKIP**

They walked into the guild and everyone was quiet, but not a good kind of quiet. Gajeel and Lily went off in one direction and Levy went in the opposite direction but everyone's eyes were stuck on Levy. Levy ignored their stares and sat at an empty table with her nose already in a book smiling happily. While at the same time Gajeel and Lily sat at their usual table in the other corner of the guild taking about going on a mission. Eventually, the guild members had stopped staring at Levy and went back to their daily routine all of them thinking the same thing...

'What's wrong with those two?'


End file.
